1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital content, and more particularly to custom content compilation using digital marks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As more and more content is stored and managed by users, techniques for organizing and management the enjoyment of that content have developed.
It is known to collect user preference information and to use that information to determine whether programming should be captured and retained for later enjoyment. Programs selected in this fashion may also be arranged in a virtual channel. However, these techniques treat entire programs as the smallest unit of content. Programs in the virtual channel are by default initiated at scheduled times and are regularly deleted after their scheduled viewing. Also, these virtual channels are assembled from content to be recorded in the future as opposed to content already recorded. This places limitations on how the programs in the virtual channel can be scheduled. This also limits the ability of the user to truly customize the channel as he or she must choose the schedule before he or she has viewed the content. Additionally, these techniques fail to recognize that more than program content may be stored on a given system. The user may also store photos and other multimedia information, in addition to broadcast program content.
Other systems seek to simulate the traditional broadcast channel paradigm with recorded content, creating virtual channels to which recoded content is mapped. Again, these systems merely take entire programs and assemble them in a fashion thought to be desired by a user. These systems do not allow users to select and sequence particular scenes within such programs. Thus, while they may offer suggestions to users, they do not offer much customization or flexibility to the user.
Conventional systems also allow users to bookmark content. These bookmarks allow a user to return to a particular spot in a program. Bookmarked content is not assembled and sequenced according to user input or expectations.
It is also known to index content for abbreviated playback. However, this is typically an indexing of a single program, such as a sporting event. These systems do not offer the ability to compile content from various different sources of content into a customized virtual program.
While various useful content compilation and navigation techniques have been developed, there is a need for better management of the various program and custom content that may be stored and managed by users.